Matryoskare
is the Cowardly Complien. It is a Art and Horror-type Complien. Appearance Matryoskare is a small, egg-shaped complien. It is often a dull color, but can appear in a wide variety. It can create shells that make it slightly taller, and more menacing. It has a red-orange marking on its head, and a brighter colered patch of fur on the torso. Information It is very weak, and can't learn many attacking spells. Due to this, it is very protective, and will often do anything to defend those it loves. It can summon shells which make it taller, stronger, and scarier. The average Matryoskare ha five shells, but some are said to have more. The average diet of this form is just leaves, but sometimes eats leftover meat from other hunters' prey. First Shell The first shell is similar to the regular form, but with slightly brighter colors, sharp fangs, and red eyes. This form is Horror type only. Any Matryoskare that stays in this shell tend to perfer darker spaces, but still generally live in bright forests. They still mostly eat plants, but are more willing to hunt. They hunt in packs of up to twenty. To do this, they slowly close in the prey in a tight circle to attack. Second Shell The second shell exagerates it's facial features even more, as well as giving it thick fur. This form is Ice and Horror. Matryoskares that choose to stay in this shell often stay near the bases of mountains. Around this shell, the creature tends to become carnivorous. To hunt, they summon a small blizzard around there prey. When the prey loses its way in the storm, it goes in for attack. Third Shell The third shell is said to try to mimmick the features of powerful compliens from the forest, but is actually the second weakest in attack. This form is Art and Horror. Any who choose to stay in this form can be found worldwide. Once again, they chose to travel in packs, but there are generally only around five in each group. They also have similar hunting tactics, but have more thought put into the process. When they spot prey, they have the smallest member of the pack disguise themselves as either a pretator or prey to the target to get them into position. Fourth Shell The fourth shell, instead of changing appearence, adds a 6-inch layer of distortion around the previous shell. This form's type is unknown, as it is dangerous to approach. It is again found worldwide, but generally in darker areas. It is also similar in how it hunts. However, some are confident enough to hunt alone, as small prey dies almost instantly once it enters the distortion. Fifth Shell The fifth shell is a form said even to frighten corrupted compliens. This form seems to be typeless, defeating most opponents it faces. They are rare to find consistantly in this form. They live in dark caves. It is believed a pack of ten guard the entrance to "Evil"'s lair. When at this state, they only eat plants if they are near starving to death. To hunt, they stay in a dormant state until prey approqaches, always keeping its eyes closed. When prey arrives, it lets out a great screech capable of paralyzing anything with fear. At this point, it opens its eyes to quickly glare at the target. At this point, it has intentions to have the target die of a heart attack. Evolution Trivia *Its name is derived from "matryoshka doll", and "scare" due to its ability and shape. *The second shell takes inspiration from Blizetta from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Gallery Put a gallery here. Spells known Category:Compliens Category:Masculine Complien Category:Feminine Complien Category:Compliens that don't evolve Category:Created in 2016 Category:Compliens created by Totallyalive Category:Cowardly Compliens Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Generation 6 Compliens Category:Gray Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Art-type Category:Horror-type